SSN2: Hazmat Hero
This article is about Hazmat Hero’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Hazmat's neutral special Basic Bomb originates from his default method of attack in the Toxic games. The Throw Bombs side special originates from the Throw Bombs pick-up. Ledge Bomb originates from the Ledge Bomb pick-up and Runner Bombs originate from the Runner Bombs pick-up, both of which debuted in Toxic II. Strengths *Good jump height *Heavyweight, being difficult to kill and surviving for longer *Highly damaging throws *Some attacks deal poison damage *Possesses a sex kick *Good edge-guarding tools *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Down aerial has a long range and deals the most damage of all of his aerials *Neutral special can be used on the ground to force opponents to move a certain way or dropped from above in the air *Side special is a projectile *Excellent recovery in the form of Ledge Bomb *Runner Bomb can be used to control the stage *Good air movement Weaknesses *Throws are poor for combos and kills *Most moves have a considerable starting or ending lag *Attacks that deal poison damage have terrible launch power *Slow on the ground *Neutral special can damage Hazmat Hero if he is too close to the bomb *Side special has poor range and is slow *Ledge Bomb will explode and damage Hazmat Hero if he stays on it for too long; can easily be gimped if the opponent challenges him on the platform *Runner Bomb is small and easy to dodge Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches. 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Hazmat Hero headbutts above. 8% ◾Down Tilt- A low punch. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- A straight jab. 6% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Hazmat Hero does a short hop, punching upwards as he does so. 15-20% ◾Forward - Hazmat Hero rams forth with his shoulder. 19-25% ◾Down - Hazmat Hero smashes two toxic containers on each side. 14-20%, 2% per second for three seconds Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Hazmat Hero dive-tackles forwards. 8% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Hazmat Hero swipes an arm overhead. 8% ◾Down aerial - Hazmat Hero drops a drill bomb; if it hits an enemy, multiple explosions will occur that will carry the opponent downwards, the last explosion of the four spiking. 15% when all hits connect ◾Neutral aerial - Hazmat Hero kicks forwards with one foot. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Hazmat Hero slams forwards with his whole body. 10% ◾Back aerial - Kicks backwards. 7% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Hazmat Hero kicks the held foe. 3% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Hazmat Hero plants a Digger Bomb on the opponent, that upon exploding, carries them away from Hazmat Hero. 10% ◾Back Throw- Hazmat Hero spins around and hurls the opponent away. 9% ◾Down Throw- Hazmat Hero pushes the opponent on the ground and plants a sticky bomb on them. 11% ◾Up Throw- Hazmat Hero juggles the opponent with a bomb and then tosses the bomb up to hit the opponent. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Basic Bomb (9%) ◾Side Special- Throw Bombs (12%) ◾Up Special- Ledge Bomb (12%) ◾Down Special- Runner Bombs (10%) ◾Super Attack- Toxic Flood (4% per second of exposure to the toxic waste, 1% per second outside of toxic flood) Skins/Costumes Normal: how Hazmat Hero normally appears Orange: hazmat suit is colored orange Green: hazmat suit is colored green Red: hazmat suit is colored red Black: the hazmat suit is colored black* Horror: glowing red eyes replace his visor; reminiscent of his appearance in the Horror Skin* Metal: his suit is bronze-brown in color and made of metal; reminiscent of his appearance in the Factory Skin* White: hazmat suit is colored white* Taunts Side Taunt: Hazmat Hero pumps his fists and spins his arms as if he is doing the Train Dance move while thrusting his chest outwards Up Taunt: Hazmat hero salutes; reminiscent of his level completion animation in the Toxic series Down Taunt: Hazmat Hero holds a canister of toxic waste samples in between his hands Fist Pump- Hazmat Hero pumps his fist* Scrap Metal- Hazmat Hero pulls out a piece of a broken robot, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it* Frantic Waving- Hazmat Hero looks at the camera and frantically waves both arms in the air Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2